Andrew tells the truth and gets ungrounded
Characters Teacher-Paul Andrew-Eric Johnny-Young Guy/Charlie Principal-Dave Andrew's dad-Diesel Andrew's mom-Kimberly Janet-Princess Plot Andrew gets ungrounded. Transcript Teacher: Okay class, it's time to say the months of the year. (Johnny throws the basketball at the teacher) Teacher: Hey! Who threw that ball at me? Johnny: It was Andrew. Andrew: No! It was Johnny! He was the one who did it! Johnny: Andrew Clark, what the hell is wrong with you! You don't expose or ruin people's plans! Now say your sorry to me right now! Andrew: No! Your plan to get me in trouble will never ever work! Johnny: Stop being mean to me! Say your sorry to me or else I will tell the teacher to give you a ten hour detention! It's your choice! Andrew: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Johnny Test, how dare you say that to me! That's it! I will tell the teacher on you! Johnny: What? That's not a choice! Teacher: What is it Andrew? Why are you so mad? Andrew: Johnny threw the basketball at you and he blamed it on me! Johnny: And he keeps on ruining my plans to get him in trouble! He needs to apologize to me right this instant! Teacher: He will never apologize! You threw the basketball at me! Go to the principal's office now! Johnny: I will get you for this! Ruining my plan to get you in trouble is the last thing I ever see you do! Andrew: I heard that! Teacher: As for you Andrew, for speaking up for yourself, you get the rest of the school year off. Andrew: Thank you. You're the best ever. (in the office) Principal: So Johnny Test, why are you here? Johnny: I'll tell you what happened! I was in class and I threw the basketball at Mr. Kimble and blamed Andrew! Then, all of a sudden, he ruined my plan to get him in trouble and I told him twice to apologize to me but he didn't listen! Principal: Johnny, I am so disappointed in you for trying to get Andrew Clark in trouble! That's it! You're suspended until Easter! Go home now! Johnny (running out; Bloo's voice): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (at home) Andrew's dad: Andrew, why are you so happy? Andrew: Because I stood up for myself in class. Andrew's mom: Andrew, your father and I have never seen you do that. (later in Andrew's room; Andrew's dad's phone rings) Andrew's dad: Who could that be? Janet (on phone): Oh my God! Mr. Clark, I am so disappointed in you! Andrew's dad: Why are you yelling at me for no reason? Janet (on phone): Because your son made my boyfriend cry and now he's curled up in a fetal position! Please ground him right now! Andrew's dad: Janet, I don't know who you're talking to but he was the one responsible for throwing a basketball at the teacher and trying to get my son in trouble! That's it! I will block you from me and my wife's contacts so you'll never reach us again! (Diesel hangs up) Andrew: What was that all about? Andrew's dad: Nothing. Anyways, for telling the truth, you're ungrounded forever. You can hang out with Adrianna as much as you want. Andrew's mom: We will go to Chuck E. Cheese's later on. Andrew: Thank you Mom and Dad. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff